hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CycloneRyne94/As we near the end of the 2016 hurricane season..
I'm sure we will all be looking back on this season after it ends.. and remember the Craziness that it managed to Deliver... then again, December has yet to roll around still and we could SOMEHOW manage to swing Paula.. Either way.. This season was, in perhaps a few ways, Paradise.. I know that must sound silly, but it kinda was. I'd say we saw a Perfect Number of Storms through the season. For now, we had ended the Season/Year with 16 Depressions, 15 Storms, 7 Hurricanes and 3 Major, and was perhaps the best season i've seen since the 2010-2012 period. (Even though 2013+ were still decent in their own ways) -- To Recap: While the year might have been a Tough one in terms of Politics.. and we know how that's ended so far.. I didnt think we would Start the Year with Hurricane Alex in the Middle of January. May and June.. crazy. Bonnie became the Second Pre-Season storm for the year, making 2016 fairly similar to 2012 in a way... well, then again, 2012 AND 2016 were both Election Years, so that pretty much only fortifies such fact. And the Colin and Danielle both come in June AND Surpass the Formation dates of Chris and Debby from 2012, setting records... Though i know some people were Disappointed in regards to It's Outcome, in terms of Intensity.. i guess the same could be Said for me, i was kinda hoping to see a Hurricane out of it. It Kinda sucked to see that July was Dead.. which, again, made 2016 seem like 2012. But, The Atlantic... more or less, erupted with New Activity in August, with Earl becoming a Hurricane in the First Week of August and Striking Mexico... which sets off another ironic similarity with 2012, as 2012`s E storm, Ernesto, had also struck Mexico, ALSO as a Hurricane. Fiona... Eh.. im not even sure what to say about it.. It WAS a Cape Verde storm, like im sure some might have thought it would end up being.. but at the same time, im sure some of us were also hoping for a Hurricane out of it.. hey-o.. im not Complaining. Gaston, hey, they say third time's the Charm, especially when you factor in: The C1 in 2004 that hit the Carolinas and the Failica from 2010.. because this one, while i dont recall it making a Landfall anywhere.. it became the First Major of the Season AND ended up Co-Existing with Two other Tropical Cyclones, which includes the Next Named Storm on the List. TD Eight, this would have been Hermine had it become a TS.. which i didnt particularly care to seem.. though.. i will admit... I MIGHT have poured some Will Power into this happening.. or, however else you wanna put it.. because i was hoping to See Hermine as a Hurricane for the first time ever this year, and if it hadnt happen, i would have be largely Disappointed. But the Crazy thing was that i could see it was perhaps somehow working, as TD 8 never reached TS Status. Hermine, finally, after being used for for the Last 36 Years, it finally became a Hurricane for the First time Ever, reaching Category-1 status AND making landfall in my home-state of Florida.. AND just in time for my Birthday. :D I DID end up getting some Rain and Wind (Maybe up to TS Force at one point or another), but this probably made my year. Ian, meh, not TOO bad for it's First Use.. and hey, with how it turned out, it least it's a sure fire way of seeing it again in 2022. Julia the Oddball, i understand there has been the rare cases where Tropical or Subtropical Cyclones have formed INLAND instead of over water, but to see Julia form over my home-state of Florida? I guess it became the First one on record for the state... i dont know if i wanna blame 'Brown Ocean Effect' for this, but this was certainly awesome. Karl, yeah i know some people were disappointed when it didnt become a Hurricane.. for the Fifth time in a Row.. but hey, this thing was Long Tracked and Kinda Long Lasting, plus, as far as im Concerned.. it's still up on the list for 2022. Lisa, hey, at least it kept up the chain of Cape-Verde storms, to a Degree.. It was an okay TS even though it had the chance of being a Hurricane for the Fourth time in a Row. Matthew, now THAT has been the talk of the Year.. It became a Hurricane for the first time this year, PLUS.. i'm sure we were all surprised to see it had become the First Category-5 in the Atlantic in NINE Whole Years.. and it didnt quite end there.. after slicing through the Caribbean islands as C4, Killing over 1,000, it weakened to a C3 before Restrengthening to a C4 as it Struck the Bahamas and at one point THREATENED to Strike my Home-state of Florida as a Category-4.. which, not only would have made it the first Major Hurricane landfall in the US in over Ten years.. but it could have spelled Disaster for me... and, i dont know about you, but i dont think i really wanted to see that.. But, thankfully it kept far enough east to where the Effects in Florida was at least Minimized. Plus, weather or not Post-Analysis finds something different at any point in Matthew's life remains to be seen. Nicole, Matthew's Companion.. and apparently the subject of a Strange Meme that i saw at one point.. this thing was full of Surprises.. Firstly, it formed despite the Conditions that i believe were in place at the time.. it became a Category-2 as it's first peak, which surprised me a bit.. weakened due to, i believe, shear and had been reduced to at least a 40 mph TS.. but, somehow it managed to survive and go on to become a Category-4 for it's Strongest peak.. which also brought the Major Hurricane count to 3, giving 2016 the most Major Hurricanes in one season since at least 2011. I guess it also struck bermuda as a Major Hurricane before weakening to TS again.. before becoming a C1 again AND finally ending after 2 Weeks.. but, there is still the issue of finding out what else might have happened to it during Post-Analysis. And Finally, for now anyways.. Otto, to be honest, i didnt think we'd get it.. i certainly did expect THIS kind of an outcome.. i mean.. it was lucky to have formed while we still had a Week left in the Actual season.. BUT, to ALSO become a 110 mph C2 or MAYBE a C3 if somehow Post-Analysis shows such intensity, Plus to also be one of the southern most Hurricanes this late in the year, AND to also hit Central America as a Hurricane on a Big Holiday BEFORE Crossing into the EPac while KEEPING it's Atlantic name.. im not sure how often you get to hear that. Plus, im Pretty sure it should really be called 'Virgil' by now.. oh well. -- Either way, this season has been AMAZING, but i know we still have December left, so technically we could still manage to Swing at least Paula before the year ends. Of course, if we do.. we can KINDA say that the season ran through the WHOLE year, kinda like the WPac... hey, we could even say it was like an inactive version of the WPac. -- So Folks, how would YOU Rate this season, or at least certain storms? -- Also, expect to see my 2019 Season Prediction up by Sunday as well as some other works on this Wiki plus the Others. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 05:44, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts